Barbara and the Russian
by Lil killer16
Summary: What happens when at the latest RTX event Barbara meets a Russian NHL prospect and instantly falls for him? Smut and stuff in later chapters
1. The meeting

As Charlie and I made are way into the convention center in Austin, Texas we felt the air condition hit are faces. I looked around the center and was amazed how many people were at this event and looked down at my little brothers face, He looked like he had died and gone to heaven as he clutched his RvsB dvd and his RWBY dvd. I laughed and pushed him by the shoulders as we started walking into the center and said to him "Не идите в далекий есть alot людей здесь"

He looked up at me and shook his head up and down saying "Да брат я знаю" I laughed and tried to look for the stand where the RT crew was at which was easy since I am 6'2 and can see over most people's head, squinting I thought I saw the stand and pointed at the stand were I thought the stand was at my brother looked were I was pointing and shook his head I frowned and took off my hat and wiped the sweat from my brow cursing the Austin heat under my breath. I asked him if there was anyone else he wanted to see and he said yes and pointed at the X-box stand and we walked up to the stand my brother walked away from me and started poking around the stand looking at the screens with amazement, As he did that I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my tin and packed a dip. Looking at the screens I saw some games I knew like Call of Duty:Ghost and assassin's creed 4 black flag which I liked playing when I was in the Juniors. Spitting in my empty bottle and keeping taps on my brother I was still looking for the RT stand or somewhere to eat since we missed lunch and I was starving. I was pulled out of looking around as my brother showed me his shirt that he had gotten it was a nice looking black shirt that had Halo written across it, smiling I laughed and gave him the thumbs up with my approval and asked "Сколько было то, что и были Вы, хотят пойти затем?"He laughed and said "это только стоило 15 долларов, и idk позволяет только прогулке" I looked around some more and pointed to a stand that have RWBY letters across the top of the stand. My brothers eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his eyes and he ran for the stand while I had to weave through people trying to keep up with him. Finally caught up with him while he stood in line gripping his RWBY dvd fanning my shirt and looking around I hit him on the shoulder and pointed towards the food place and told him after were going to grab some food. He shrugged his shoulder not taking his eyes off the stand, I looked where he was looking and saw two girls an Asian guy with weird looking white hair. Taking my hat off again to wipe my bow and slick back my long hair which I was starting to regret with this heat, As we got closer to the stand I saw that the two girl were good looking with different hair colors and the Asian guy looking slightly tired may fall asleep at any second. When it was are turn my brother turned shy and didn't say anything laughing I took the dvd from his hands and turn to a good looking blonde haired girl named Barbara who laughed slightly and took the dvd from my hands smiling at me and giving her autograph and writing something else on a small piece of paper. Smiling since I knew what it was smirking and continue the line pocketing the piece of paper my brother who quietly said thank you and shuffled to the next person who was another good looking girl named Arryn who smiled and took the dvd and wrote down her autograph finally we stopped and the asian whose name was Monty and quickly wrote his name and gave it back in one swoop and we walked towards the food court I tapped my pocket thinking of the beautiful blonde that gave me her number,After i gave Barbara my number and my brother gathered up all are his stuff which consisted of a poster and his dvds we made are way to the food court and I looked down and asked my brother what he wanted to eat and he shrugged his shoulders and looked confused at all the options but we settled at a burger place and then tried to grab some seats. After sitting down Charlie dove into his burger almost devouring it in one gulp laughing I scold him and tell him to slow down or else he'll choke and feeling my phone buzz and I unlock it to see that Seguin texted me saying that the training as been moved to 7 pm looking at my phone that leaves an solid 3 hours before we have to head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. Laughing again as Charlie chokes again and takes a hurried sip of his drink I look around the convention marveled at all the stand and some of the people that were here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ First translation is- Do not go in distant is alot people here Second is- Yes the brother I know Third is-How many there was that, as there were you, wish to go then Fourth is- It only costed 15 dollars, and idk allows only to walk_


	2. Barbs POV

**Barbaras POV**

After the tall good looking black haired boy left the stand I started to kick myself in my mind yelling at myself for giving my number to this total stranger that could in fact be some sort of psycho, that brings his little brother to the loudly and after signing some more autografts i heard my stomach starting to growl and looking over to Arryn and seeing that she also looked hungry and Monty looking like Monty smiling to myself and brushing some of my hair out of my face I saw Jack and Geoff talking to each other looking over by the cafeteria as they walked over Jack asked "hey you guys hungry?" the look on his face looked like he already knew the answer as Arryn and I looked at him slightly annoyed, Geoff laughing saying "Yea i figured you guys were, well we were going to have lunch and was wondering if you wanted to join us?'. I smiled big and nodded my head and starting to get up and looking at Arryn who also started to get up before Monty looked over and said "what about the stand?" Slightly embarrassed and Arryn started to sit down before saying for me to get her something from the cafeteria nodding and grabbing my purse i follow Jack and Geoff to the cafeteria. Walking with the two guys and trying to figure out what everybody eles was going to have for lunch looking over the area I saw who i thought was the guy I gave my number to but only could see his back but i remembered what his little brother looked like. Geoff noticed that I had stopped and was looking were I was looking and stopped to saying to Jack "hey is that the kid you though looked like...what's his name Alek?" to which Jack stopped and also looked and said "Alex you mean and yea that is him!" to which Jack and Geoff started to talk about this Alex kid saying that he was the fifth overall pick in the recent NHL draft saying the he was hopefully going to be a great help to the Dallas Stars and was in town for the training my mind that made sense why he was here at the RTX cause he didn't look like he fit in,Jack and Geoff were looking like fans as they looked for something for Alex to sign before started to walk over to the table that he was a deep breath and following the guys over to the table and standing behind him as Jack started to talk as the Alex kid looked up and smiled before saying in a slight accent that he wasn't sure anyone would recognize him,as Jack and Geoff asking him if he could sign there pieces of paper and as he took them from him and as he took them he laughed nodding his head before we made i contact and my heart stopped for a second as he flashed a grin and signed both of the papers. Alex's little said something in another langue and Alex smiled and said something back and turned to the guys asking them if they'd like to join them at the table after the grabbed there lunch. Geoff nodded this head and Jack said yes and I blushed and quietly said yes Alex's little brothers eyes lighted up and grew huge which was super cute. Jack sat down next to Alex which slightly annoyed me and Geoff started to walk away to grab some food which left me standing still awkwardly before quickly following Geoff which he laughed and slightly yelled hurry up slowpoke laughing and fast running to catch up to him. We settled on burgers too which when we walked up to the table Alex laughed and said way to steal are idea!,Which I bushed and Geoff laughed saying "hey great minds think alike" to which Alex laughed and gestured two seats which we filled and which Alex finished up a story or answer saying "yea I really hope I can crack the NHL lineup it would be a nice start" Jack laughed and nodded his head and Geoff started eating but between bites he looked at Alex and Charlie and asked "What language is that? I mean I know its European since we have an annoying brit" Charlie laughed and said "yea isn't that Gavin? is he really that annoying in real life?". To which Jack and Geoff exchanged looks and laughed while saying "yea trust us he is" While Alex elbows Charlie saying "Is that were you get it from?". To which Charlie blushed and fiercely shook his head, after laughing he remembers the question to which he says it's cause we're from the great country Russia. In my head i'm having to remind myself to breath when ever he talks it's just his accent is so dreamy.I open my mouth to say something but when he turns to me and does a slight smirk and im gone speechless so i quickly just shove my burger into my mouth and slowly chew my burger. Alex laughs and ask frowning "how can you guys handle this heat it's torcher?" while saying that he takes off his hat and puts his hands threw his long black hair and Charlie starts fanning his shirt,To which I which i could run my fingers threw cause it looks so soft. Jack answers first and says "Eh you get use to after a while I guess I grew up with it so i haven't really noticed it to much, Geoff answers next saying "Yeah same I think you will grow use to it, It took Barb awhile to get used to it to,to which Alex looks at me smiling and i say "Yeah it took me like 2-3 months before i got use to it but then again i never liked the cold that much. Alex nodde's his head laughing and turns to me asking me where i'm originally from since its not Texas,to i smile big and say "Canada the best place in the world" to which Geoff and Jack snorts and Alex and Charlie shake there heads laughing. Geoff finishing up and Jack finish off his fries which he shared with the always seemingly quite Charlie who looked shell shocked he was so happy he was sharing his fries with THE JACK PATTILLO Geoff looked at his watch then at us and told us break was over and we had to make are way back which Jack sighed and I frowned wishing I could have talked to Alex more but slowly got up and packed the burger I got for Arryn and starting to follow Geoff and Jack back to are stand but looking back at the table I saw Alex and Charlie laughing loudly at something and then saw Kara frowning looking for a spot with and Blaine to my surprise Alex stand up and wave them over while Charlie Suck lower in his seat and looked redder then a tomato as Kara and blaine made there way over looks surprised but Kara seemed like she was moving a little faster maybe trying to get a sit next to Alex but I shook my head thinking that I don't own or even know Alex that well and he could talk to any girl he wants but I hoped that he'd text me soon


	3. RTX part 2

Turns out that Kara and Blaine couldn't sit down and talk and could only stop and say hi and sign some of Charlie's poster and his RWBY DVD. After finishing are hamburgers I ask "Charlie which booth do you want to see" he stops to think and then shrugs so we start to go a random way,In my head i'm wondering when I should text Barbara and decide to text her right away bumping into someone jars me from my thoughts and I look down at Charlie since he stopped was the cause of the collision. Trying to figure out what he's looking at i can't quite see what he's looking at but he starts walking that way and I sigh loudly and start to follow him while taking out my phone and finding Barbara's number

A-Hey my brother and I are looking for some more stuff to look at any ideas?

a few minutes past as I finally see what my brother was looking at which is a giant flat screen tv showing an presentation of the newest X-box looking down at my brother smiling and laughing since he's totally zonedout I feel my phone buzz and pull it out to see Barbara's name pop up and I quickly unlock my phone

B-Hmm not really sure maybe some more video game stuff not entirely sure lol.

Laughing and sending a text to her thanking her for the options and quickly checking my phone and seeing that its already five and that we have to leave soon. Poking my brother which slightly brings him into the world again and signaling that we have to leave soon so that he has to hurry and think of somewhere else he wants to go he noddes his head and starts to walk away to a booth that has very good looking girl in a cheerleader outfit and on the booth sign it says lollipop chainsaw shrugging and following Charlie to the booth staying back and looking at the screens that are showing some of the for my brother i see that he's talking a photograph with the cheerleader and laughing as there's a slight blush on his face feeling my phone again i pull it out and see that its from are mom telling me that she'll meet me at the hotel to pickup my brother and take him home. After walking around and not stopping at any more booths we walk out of the convention center in the the hot Austin heat which intimately makes booth of us whine loudly and make the long walk back to the rental trunk. Charlie follows me and then after a couple of minutes of silence he asks "hey have you texted Barbara yet?" laughing and nodding my head he smiles back and laughs to says "well looks like your going to have to learn a lot more about roosterteeth and getting to the truck I unlock both the doors and blasting the AC and turning on the sports radio station and raising my eyebrows at the mention of my draft results and the fact that I might be on the Dallas stars roster Charlie in between laughs he says "Wow that's awesome timing" agreeing with him and frowning slightly at the radio stating that there's a chance but the overall effect is my defence game is still not good enough for the NHL level, Charlie shakes his head and decides to look out the window for the remainder of the trip. After a short drive we finally make it to the hotel and are met with are mom which Charlie seems unhappy that he has to leave and slowly walks in the hotel with are mom and answers all the questions as we make are way up to the room, After entering the room are mother shakes her head at the state of the room which is extremely untidy and tries to clean up the room as Charlie packs his bag and gets ready to leave for Canada. After saying good bye to my family and making my way back up to my room I decide to have a shower before i get dressed for first day of training camp and start to get undressed and plug in my phone, After my shower I see that i have some messages on my phone and unlock it to see i have text from Charlie and Tyler also one more text from Barbara, the one from Charlie says that he left his copy of RWBY for me to watch so that i could help me talk to Barbara better and learn more about Roosterteeth, Tyler wanted to know when to come and pick me up and the one from Barbara's text her remembering that i had tryouts some time this week and to say good luck and she hopes i do good. I respond to all them thanking Charlie for the helper and also to Tyler saying right now would be great the final response to barbara is thanking her for the good luck and also telling her that I forgot to get some more Roosterteeth stuff and that id be stopping by tomorrow to grab it. As i button up the last button on my green dress shirt and a justing my tie i here my phone buzz saying that Tyler's outside and for me to hurry up, grabbing my phone and wallet I hurry and walk down to meet Tyler who greets me with a fist bump and says "took you fucking long enough bro" to which i shake my head flipping him the bird and saying "fuck you" Tyler laughs as he pulls out of the hotel parking lot and listing to some music as we make are way towards the Cedar Park Center


End file.
